


I Don't Really Wanna Go To Bed Like This

by LordLaurance



Series: Daaron Short Fics! [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Arguments, Bad Dreams, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, Husbands, Loss, Love, M/M, Make Up, Making Up, Married Couple, Nightmare, Nightmares, Sad, Sadness, Sobbing, Yelling, angry, argument, bad dream, cry, daaron, dads, fathers, fight, sob, yell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Daryl and Aaron have a fight--------Title based on Shawn Mendes'  "Like To Be You"





	I Don't Really Wanna Go To Bed Like This

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST

"I can't believe you!" Aaron was fuming.

"Me!? Was yer idea!" Daryl whisper-shouted back.

"All I said was that I wished I could have Eric's chili again. I never told you to go on your own! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Aaron gestured to the freshly cleaned and stitched wound on Daryl's arm. They had gotten all the broken glass out but, it didn't matter. He still had to get it stitched.

"I was trying to help  _you_!" Daryl snarled.

"I appreciate that," Aaron groaned. "But that doesn't mean I want you to get killed!"

"Still breathing, ain't I!?" Daryl shouted. His voice was louder this time.

"Shh. You're going to wake up Gracie," Aaron muttered, glaring at his husband. "I love that you wanted to make me a nice birthday dinner but, Dar, you went out there alone. That could have been a much bigger herd and then, guess what? You get bit. Or you end up becoming their dinner! Is that what you want? To be eaten alive? You think that's what I want!? What she wants!?" he gestured to the stairs, which lead to the upstairs, where their daughter's room was.

"Stop guilt trippin' me!" Daryl grunted.

"I'm not guilt tripping you."

"Then what is it you're doing!?"

A small cry sounded from the awoken girl's room. Aaron sighed. "Told you," he mumbled, rushing to go retrieve the child.

"Damn it..." Daryl muttered, frustratedly watching Aaron leave.

 

The husbands lied down in their shared bed, not saying a word. Not even a 'goodnight'.

Their minds were going a million miles per hour and, neither cared to speak to each other, for they were still angry.

They turned onto their sides, not facing each other as they drifted off.

 

Daryl awoke to the sound of screams from the kitchen. He turned to find Aaron not in the bed.

The older man shot up, running down the steps and into the kitchen. "Aaron! Aaron! Where you at!?" he called as he ran. As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, he found a horrid, bloody sight painting the floor.

Aaron was splayed out on the tiles, a walker chewing at his guts.

Daryl's stomach churned. "Aaron!" he whined, swallowing hard as tears burned behind his eyes.

Aaron looked up, whimpering quietly. Daryl bit his lip, grabbing a kitchen knife. He plunged the knife into the walker's head.

"Babe..." Daryl muttered, kneeling down. "I'm sorry, baby."

Aaron was crying now too. He reached up his arm, touching the metal to Daryl's cheek. He smiled sadly. " _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I-I know you were trying to do someth-something nice. I'm sorry."

"I love you so much."

"I-I love you too."

Daryl leaned down, kissing Aaron. Right as they began to pull away, he slid the knife into the side of Aaron's head.

Daryl sat there for... hours? Maybe. It could have just been a few seconds but, Daryl would have never known. It felt like an eternity that he was curled up on that floor, crying in a puddle of his husband's blood.

His heart ached for his lost love and, he wished he could take it all back. He wished he could hit rewind and restart the day. He wished he could wake up.

 

And then, like magic, he did.

 

Daryl was still in bed, sat beside Aaron, his face wet. "Aar! Baby!? Baby, wake up!" he called, shaking his husband's shoulder roughly.

"Daryl?" Aaron groaned. "What? What's wrong?"

Dar gripped his shoulders and pulled him close, squeezing his body. "I don' wanna go to bed like this. Don' wanna sleep angry."

"What? Why?" Aar furrowed his brows.

"Cause I could lose you at any moment and I don't want the last time I talk to you to be a fight. Love you too much."

"Dar, you're crying." The younger man pulled his husband's face into his chest, kissing his hair.

Daryl didn't speak.

"Dar, come on. Sweetheart," Aaron squeezed him tighter. "I love you too. You know that. You know I love you."

"Please don't leave me."

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." He gently petted Daryl's head as he spoke.

"I promise I won't go out alone again," Daryl whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Don't worry about that."

 

After a few moments, Daryl looked up at him, a sad smile pulling at his lips. "Sometimes I wonder how I, Daryl Dixon, ended up with the most perfect, beautiful man alive.

Aaron smiled. "Don't sell yourself short. Sometimes I wonder how I, of all people, managed to become Daryl Dixon's husband."

"God, I love you." Daryl sniffled.

"I love you more." Aaron kissed his forehead.

"Love you most."

"Alright, you win. Let's go back to bed."

Daryl chuckled and snuggled into his pillow. "Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, Daryl."

The two cuddled together under the blanket, soon falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
